After The Fall
by Moryath
Summary: A story of the redemption of one man, and what happens after Ranma and Akane finally get hitched.
1. Prologue - The Young Woman

  
*******************************************  
After the Fall - Prologue, the Young Woman  
*******************************************  
  
A young woman walked into the office, barely believing what the letter had said. _Remanded to custody._ In other words, he was nearly cured. It wasn't surprising; two years of psychotherapy, alongside the six months of detox from the stuff his sister had been constantly feeding him, had left no doubt that his mind was indeed sound. Actually, after detox it had mostly been the time delay in proving to the doctors, first through a letter from the good doctor and then through an actual visit, that the patient's other assertions were in fact the truth and not products of a deranged mind. The only thing left had been to cure that unnatural phobia towards roses before he could safely be sent to the outside world.  
  
And now he was to be sent home. Well, actually, not home. The young man couldn't be placed there, there was nobody left there to care for him and help him to adjust to the changes that had taken place. A two-year timeout from the world had left him with a deep need for belonging, for familiar faces, and definitely for someone to care for him.  
  
And he'd asked for her. He hadn't known she was the mysterious benefactor who had paid for his stay and his recovery, but he'd asked to stay with _her_.  
  
The young woman smiled as the doctors asked the specifics: in what room would he be staying, what sort of people lived there besides herself, what opportunities were present for both personal growth and for employment should he decide to seek it, and a litany of other concerns. Where his family was: she answered truthfully that they were both incarcerated as well. The girl hadn't taken her detoxification nearly as well, and tried to take her own life multiple times before being sent to a more intensive treatment center. The father had been cured rather easily, but quickly moved away to work at another school. It was a delight to learn that his old ways hadn't returned.  
  
The young man was brought out, and his clothing returned. She waited until he returned, now the dashing figure she'd remembered from so long ago. Apparently he'd managed to keep up his physical training after detox, he certainly looked fit as ever.  
  
The two entered the taxicab, and sat waiting for the return to home. The young man began staring out the windows, in wonder at all the changes to his home city, while the woman sitting beside him watched and just enjoyed the fact that he was smiling. It'd been over four years, back when they were just in junior high, since she'd seen him really smile.  
  
Then he turned to look at her, and Nabiki Tendo's heart skipped a beat. Her Kuno-chan was finally coming home. 


	2. Chapter 1 - The Mysterious Boy

  
  
**********************************************  
After the Fall - Chapter 1, the Mysterious Boy  
**********************************************  
  
Kuno Tatewaki stood outside his new home, wondering at its beauty. He hadn't looked upon the place in two years, and it felt as if it had been many more since he'd truly _seen_ the place.  
  
The sign on the door had changed, reflecting the alteration of ownership. It now read "Tendo/Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts". The new owners had indeed been kind to allow a boarder to stay on, though perhaps the fact that their sister -- the Dojo's financial manager -- had asked had been a good incentive. Tendo Ranma and Akane were truly generous.  
  
In fact, they had come to the door to welcome him. Kuno appraised them, not quite believing his eyes, then remembering that two years had indeed gone by. Tendo Akane was indeed lovely but he could see now that she was at best second to her beautiful sister Nabiki. Tendo Ranma, meanwhile, was even more physically impressive than he had seemed.   
  
Kuno did the only thing he could think of. He dropped to one knee, and began a speech.  
  
"I thank you, all of you in this kind family, for being so good to one who has caused you such pain. I feel as if no apology I can give for my actions will be enough, but I still would humbly ask for absolution. You have my eternal gratitude, and loyalty, though I believe that to declare the loyalty of my entire family would be... misleading... at best."  
  
The two came forward. Saotome -- no, TENDO -- Ranma lifted him to his feet, and spoke.   
  
"We're here to help, Kuno. I know most of the stuff you did wasn't your fault anyways -- I saw both the list and Doc Tofu's _reaction_ to the list of that stuff your sister'd been putting in your food. Still, if you feel the need to work to repay some debt, there are a few things you can do. Ya can have a talk with Nabiki about the money she spent putting you through rehab, since it did come out of her college fund."  
  
Kuno nodded, not believing that someone would make such a sacrifice for one such as him. To have done something like that, for someone fallen as low as him, she was truly an angel.  
  
"Second, ya consent to be our student, in Anything Goes Martial Arts. Yer too good a martial artist to go to waste. Yer training begins in the morning, and ya learn EVERY category to at least first dan level -- including the Kuonji School of Okonomiyaki Cooking, since Ukyou is one of my instructors."  
  
Kuno began to break down, choking back tears. His rival for all that time thought that highly of him...  
  
"Third, ya sign on as an instructor. We'll pay you, of course. Been meaning to start teaching a few weapons besides Spatula, and your swordsmanship is much better'n mine. Besides, you have the experience with the old kendo club anyways."  
  
Kuno began weeping. This was truly too much. His old rival, the woman he'd annoyed, thought so highly of him that they wanted him to teach at their school.  
  
"Anyways, enough with that. Nabiki seems ready to show you to your room. We've set up the guest room for you, it's yours until such time as you move out or other arrangements need to be made. Unless I miss my guess Kasumi should be done putting the finishing touches in, so go figure it out. We brought over a few minor things from your old house, you can decide what you do or don't want."  
  
Kuno walked up the stairs, his angel Nabiki pulling on his hand, his mind reeling. They were being so... nice. To him. Nobody, not even his family, had been that way.  
  
Tatewaki Kuno walked into his room, and stood in the center, looking it over while Nabiki proceeded to make herself comfortable on his bed. It looked nothing like his old room, despite the presence of half of his furniture as well as his bokken resting in the corner. He looked again. It actually looked _normal_. No pictures of Akane Tendo or the Pigtailed Girl anywhere to be seen. No old relics or imagined relics of various master swordsmen. No mementoes of anything from his past life.  
  
Wait. There was one thing. It seemed like an afterthought, barely worth noticing. There was a photo stand on his desk. In it were two photos. One was of his dear, departed mother, the only one of his family who'd ever been kind to him.  
  
The other photo was startling. It was of two twelve year old children. He stared at a moment at it, trying to place it. The young boy in the photo was wearing black pants, a blue samurai-style shirt, and had a rather short and ragged buzz cut. In one hand was a bokken. The other arm wrapped around a twelve-year-old girl, with short brown hair and large brown eyes.  
  
Kuno took a good long look at the beautiful woman before him. He slowly took in every inch of her, from toes to head, and drank in her beauty before gazing into her eyes. He tried to summon up a torrent of poetry, to properly compliment her not only for her external beauty but to repay her in some small way for still caring for him even through all his trials.  
  
Only two words came out.  
  
"Thank you." 


	3. Chapter 2 - Remnants of a Past Best Forg...

  
*************************************************************  
After the Fall - Chapter 2, Remnants of a Past Best Forgotten  
*************************************************************  
  
Tatewaki Kuno was going through the possessions the Tendo family had brought for him. They had been so kind to do so, and yet he found himself throwing almost everything out.  
  
His clothing he kept -- for the moment. Tendo Nabiki had promised (or threatened, he couldn't tell which) to take him shopping to update his look, or at least give him a variety of styles to choose from each day. That would probably be for the best, though the thought brought him back to days when she had tried desperately to dress in a way which would attract him. He worried about being turned into some sort of doll, on which she would drape clothing. Then he realized: Ranma was not wearing his old outfits either. Doubtless Akane had done the same to him, and he had survived. Anything his new Sensei could survive, he believed he could as well.  
  
His bokken. He needed to have the rest retrieved from fortress Kuno, but one would suffice for now. He would keep it, though assurances from Ranma were that his lessons would not require him to use it for some time.  
  
An interesting twist... photos of his family, when his mother was still with them. Things had been so different then. His father a calm, collected, stern but loving educator, his little sister Dachi so cute. So many things had changed since the untimely death of his mother. His father had snapped, leading to his eventual disappearance and reappearance as the wacky hawaiian headmaster. His sister, with only her father as a role model, began going steadily more insane. And then there was her cooking... truly an abomination. It was so sad, to see the once-proud house of Kuno fallen so low.  
  
He realized belatedly that his mother's grave was completely untended. The last time he had been there was before high school; he was sure that Kodachi had never attended it. While it was possible that his father had, the man was gone now, and had been for at least as long as Kuno had been in rehabilitation. He made a mental note to speak with his mother on the morrow, and requested that Nabiki remind him.  
  
His datebook... useless now. All it had were florists and old poetry. He disposed of it.  
  
His schoolbooks... now that was interesting. He still needed to complete his schooling, which meant returning to Furinkan. At least things were quiet there now. He would not join the Kendo Club, though he might end up as an instructor if Tendo Ranma were serious.  
  
The rest of his possessions Kuno asked be disposed of. He had no need of relics of his past madness. What was of more importance was information on the people of his life, of the world and events he had missed.  
  
As Nabiki began to relate history, he found it.. intriguing. Hibiki and Kuonji, married, was an interesting development. He had never thought that the lost boy would have the chance to settle down, and even more would never have thought that the two of them would find feelings for each other. Apparently the existence of a GPS locator did wonders for keeping them together, however. Kuonji now ran her restuarant, retitled "Hibiki's", by day and taught classes at night. She had kept her personal name, now using it as a middle name for the non-formal occasions, and preferred being addressed as "Kuonji Ukyou" unless absolutely necessary. Ryoga, meanwhile, worked at a quarry on the outskirts of town, putting his Bakusai Tenketsu training to good use. He was even teaching one class in umbrella combat, though nobody had figured out how to duplicate his personal umbrella's peculiar hardiness yet.  
  
After the Tendos had married, the China gang had stayed for a while, but had left about the time Kuno's detox had finished. Of note was the fact that their return was nearly due. The one known as Mousse had been kicked out of his tribe, but had then studied under Tendo Ranma and learned enough about true martial arts to defeat Shampoo. As her "airen" was married, she was forced by custom to become Mousse's bride. The wizened Cologne had gone home, taking the newly married couple to recite vows and pass through various Amazon marriage custons before they returned to keep up the family business, a little restuarant called the Nekohanten.  
  
Tendo Soun and Saotome Genma were once again on a training journey with their Master, the lecherous Happosai. They had apparently remained home for a bit, but had left once Genma proved to Nodoka that he was still "Manly". He was expected home in two months, for the birth of Ranma's sibling.  
  
Ranma and Akane had a little child of their own, a cute little redhead who reminded him of the Pigtailed Girl -- but then again, since Ranma was indeed the Pigtailed Girl, it was only right that the girl take after her father. Without the drugs hazing his mind, Kuno had caught on to both the reality and existence of Jusenkyou curses upon a demonstration of Ranma's curse, and had begged once more for forgiveness. The matter had been settled by little Ranko, who had run up and hugged her "Unca Tachi" and begged him not to cry.  
  
Most surprising of all was the current status of Tendo Kasumi. Her beloved, Ono Tofu, had returned after his own research and had asked for her hand in marriage. Very soon, she would be leaving the household, though since the happy couple planned to reopen Doctor Tofu's clinic (with Kasumi serving as Nurse) she would never be far from her sisters.  
  
Every few months, it seemed, some long-forgotten fiancee of Ranma's would show up, find out he was already taken, and leave. A few had stayed and challenged Tendo Akane, with bad results. Once word had gotten out, the challenges had ended; now, the only time any student (even mere beginners) of the Anything Goes school was ever in a battle was during sparring or a tournament.  
  
Much of the madness that had seemed commonplace to the old world that Kuno remembered had long since ended, and with a few jokes about the "Nerima Wrecking Crew" the tales of old battles had become mere local legend. The Tendo/Saotome school, however, had grown almost beyond its bounds, with classes lasting from early morning for those who had to work or preferred that time of day, to a few evening classes taught for higher level students or those students of Kuonji Ukyo's particular brand of martial arts. Kuno listened to the sounds of training as Nabiki related the two years of history Kuno had missed, and wondered at how he was expected to fit into such a prestigious school. He only hoped that he would prove worthy of the honor.  
  
Kuno sighed, lying on his bed as Nabiki left to go check on the status of dinner. Nerima today was certainly different from the world he had left two years ago.   
  
Nabiki returned to the room, and informed him that dinner was ready. He came downstairs to the table, and realized that the meal set before him was... plain. He was about to mention this fact, and then remembered that it was not his place to criticize. This was the state to which he should aspire to live, and he should be grateful to his hosts rather than critical. He began eating, and discovered that in this one course was flavor far beyond his "refined" meals. He had been missing out on many things, when he eschewed the world he had thought beneath him. It was time to grow and learn anew.  
  
He turned to his neighbor, who had already finished his meal. "Tendo Ranma, I have a request to make."  
  
"Yeah sure Kuno, go ahead. Name it, and if it's within our power it's yours."  
  
"Would thou spar with me this evening, to begin my training?"  
  
Eyes stared at him from around the table, and Kuno began to feel uncomfortable. He waited a moment, till Ranma answered.  
  
"Of course... though if you're learning, ya really should call me either Sensei or just plain Ranma. We don't go much on serious formalities here."  
  
Kuno was chagrined. He had not even noticed that he had fallen into his old speech patterns. They had seemed right before, but now... "I'll try. Thank you."  
  
"No prob. Soon as you're rested from dinner go grab your bokken and we can get started."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, little Ranko watched, giggling at the way her father and Unca Tachi fought. Unca Tachi had such silly clothing, too, especially when it was all wet from falling into the koi pond over and over again.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3 - A Return to Furinkan

  
************************************************  
After the Fall - Chapter 3, A Return to Furinkan  
************************************************  
  
Kuno Tatewaki opened his eyes, aware of someone shaking his shoulder. He began to observe the strange place he was in, so different from where he should be.   
  
As he shook his head, the haze of sleep left his brain and he remembered; he was at home. This was his new room at the Tendo/Saotome Dojo, where he was staying. The person shaking him was truly beauteous.  
  
Kuno smiled. "Tendo Nabiki, I am awake. You need not shake me any more."  
  
"But it's fun, Kuno-chan. Oh, all right, if you insist."  
  
His angel walked out the door, giggling something about breakfast being almost ready.  
  
Kuno went to his dresser and took out the clothing he needed for the day. Both Kasumi and Nabiki had spent half a night, it seemed, altering the clothes so that they would fit his frame properly. He headed for the furo, finding a sign indicating occupancy. A moment later, Tendo Ranma exited, and Kuno cleaned himself and put on the new suit for the day.  
  
Breakfast had already started by the time he was changed. Everyone stopped eating to comment, however.  
  
"Hey, Kuno, never seen ya in one of those before."  
"Oh my. We may still have to do a little sewing."  
"I never thought anyone could make that outfit look good, Kuno-chan, but you managed it. Congratulations. Pose for the photo. "  
  
Kuno had looked in the mirror, and hardly recognized himself. In some ways he wished he could go back to his faux-samurai garb for his first day, but the Furinkan Boys' Uniform was what was required and the "exceptions" of the past (due mostly to students who were too unruly to comply, such as Ranma and himself) were no longer in effect.  
  
Breakfast was gulped down, and the Tendos walked him to school for his first day. Kuno felt naked walking into the familiar place without his bokken, but he didn't really need it. As he arrived, a surprise awaited him: the Kendo Club, or at least its now-senior members (the freshmen from when he had been present) had come to welcome him back. A quick trip to the Headmaster's office, now conspicuously missing its old hawaiian flavor, ensured that he could reenter classes where he had left off, and actually gave him a month of review to catch up on what he might have forgotten. The new Headmaster's only request was that Kuno not participate in any of the old-style behavior, a condition he was only too happy to agree to.  
  
Kuno sat through his early morning classes, trying to figure out what to say to the Kendo Club. He had tried to avoid their questions about when he would come back to lead them, and the Tendos had said nothing on the matter, but eventually he would have to inform them of his intentions and status. He wondered at how quiet everything was: no martial artists running through the halls, no fights breaking out, only a few students in trouble and holding water buckets, for no more major offense than passing notes. It was strange, seeing the school so quiet.   
  
At lunch, there seemed nowhere to run. Kendoists came from every direction, offering him swords, shouting challenges, begging him to come back and train the club once more to bring back its stature in the local Kendo community. Kuno tried avoiding them, and eventually found himself outside the school. He began trying to find an escape, and saw a nearby tree.  
  
"Ah. If I can use that trick Ranma has been trying to teach me, perhaps..."  
  
Kuno concentrated, and felt his Ki begin to flow. He funneled it into his legs, rather than his arms where he usually placed it, and PUSHED.  
  
The next thing he knew, Kuno was sitting in the tree, calmly eating his lunch, while the Kendo Club attempted to reach him. This was much better... no wonder Ranma had always sought to eat outdoors and away from people, with all the fiancees following him everywhere. It also explained Ranma's power and speed, since those could easily be augmented with Ki as well. It was to Ranma's credit that he summoned his Ki so effortlessly.  
  
Classes in the afternoon passed in a blur. He knew most of the material already, and was able to spend time examining the notes passed to him in class. Those from the Kendoists he ignored. A few came from people who didn't know who he was and wondered if he was "available". He was flattered, and glad to know that he did not have too many ill effects to his reputation as a result of past conduct.  
  
One note was particularly interesting; it asked whether or not the "Nerima Wrecking Crew" had really existed. He decided to kill two birds with one stone. He replied to the note, instructing those who wished to ask questions to assemble at the Tendo/Saotome Dojo an hour after school ended. He was sure that the Kendoists would be among those in attendance.  
  
When school ended, Kuno left through the third story window, trying out the Ki jumping technique once more, to get ahead of those who thought to catch him at the gates. He ran home to the Dojo, and arrived to find Tendo Nabiki standing at the gate. She opened the gate, allowing him in, and told him to go get changed into his old clothes and have his bokken ready.  
  
Ever the mercenary, Tendo Nabiki was already preparing to sell tickets to the "Nerima Wrecking Crew Q&A Session".  
  



	5. Chapter 4 - The Unanswered Question

  
***************************************************  
After the Fall - Chapter 4, The Unanswered Question  
***************************************************  
  
By the time Furinkan's students (except for the a few of the more talented Anything Goes students) could get to the Tendo/Saotome Dojo, a sign had been erected. It read:  
  
"Meet the Nerima Wrecking Crew! Two Hours Only! Admission 1,000 yen, Questions 5,000 yen."  
  
Tendo Nabiki was busily collecting money (and questions) from the hordes of students waiting to get in. By the time she had finished, a total of 200 students had crammed into the small Dojo and the Tendo Dojo was approximately 250,000 yen richer.  
  
After all was said and done, only 4 questions needed asking -- 5 of the 10 ordered had been variations on when/if Kuno would be rejoining the Furinkan Kendo Club, and 3 had been asking to see someone change shape. It was decided that the Kendo question could wait until last.  
  
The first question was addressed to Tendo Ranma. It read, "Can you show us the how you guys turn into stuff?" He walked up, read the question, and then said "NO." As the crowd erupted into jeers, he turned back and mouthed the words "all right" before turning and drawing a squirtgun on Ryoga.  
  
Ukyo started giggling. Akane started laughing. Even Kasumi couldn't help giggling, her hand cutely over her mouth, as the entire crowd hushed at seeing the Eternal Lost Boy suddenly turn into a cute little pig. A second later, he was back, having been squirted by a squirtgun Nabiki held.  
  
The entire crowd hushed up, wanting more and knowing they wouldn't get it if they P.O.'ed the strongest man in Nerima. And thus it was that question two came up, to be answered by... Nabiki.  
  
"What exactly do you guys turn into, anyways?"  
  
Nabiki began going down the list, pointing her squirtgun at those present. She recounted Mousse as the duck, Shampoo as a cat, Saotome Genma as a Panda, Hibiki Ryoga as the cute little pig, and Tendo Ranma as a girl. The demonstration of Ryoga's curse, followed by Ranma's flinch as the squirtgun neared him, served to prove to the crowd the truthfulness of her answer.  
  
"So are all those stories about things getting damaged and destroyed true?"  
  
Nabiki walked to the back of the room, clearing a center aisle, and arranged something. It turned out to be a stack of cinder blocks. She opened the Dojo's rear doors, set the blocks on the outside, told the crowd to stand back, then cleared out of the way and yelled, "Tendo-Sensei, if you would do the honors?"  
  
Ranma walked to the stage, lining up with the cleared aisle. He concentrated for a moment, and two or three audience members were heard murmuring "What's that wierd aura?"  
  
A second later, Ranma looked up. His arms swept past his side as he assumed a combat stance, merely whispering the words "Moko Takabishi". Those in the area who were Ki-sensitive saw the blast. The rest of the room merely saw the top cinder block explode.  
  
It was enough. The crowd were terrified, awed, and a few were in need of a new pair of pants. Some of the more daredevil spirits were wondering where they would sign up to learn to do that.   
  
They got to the last question, finally. Tatewaki Kuno stood before the assembled students of Furinkan, and decided to keep it short.  
  
"My friends. I am honored indeed that you wish me to come back to lead the Kendo Club, but I cannot. I am still recovering from my ordeals, and have already accepted a position. For the time being and until some unnamed time in the future, I am both a student of the Anything Goes school and the Kendo instructor of the Tendo/Saotome Dojo. For this reason, I cannot affiliate with the Furinkan Kendo Club anymore, though I am available for both group and personal lessons in the art of swordsmanship."  
  
The Kendoists were silent. This was Tatewaki Kuno, the man whose bokken was an extension of his body. This was Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High. This was Tatewaki Kuno, the man whose strikes could shatter stone through the very air pressure he created. This was Tatewaki Kuno, who had been Furinkan's greatest champion until the arrival of one Saotome Ranma.  
  
This was not the Tatewaki Kuno that they had all heard of.  
  
As the Nerima Wrecking crew retreated into the house, Tendo Nabiki began taking down payments and names from prospective students, and distributing the standard legal release forms for parents to sign. By the time she was done, the entire Kendo Club as well as enough students to start another beginners' class had signed up. 


	6. Chapter 5 - The Return to Home

  
  
**********************************************  
After the Fall - Chapter 5, The Return to Home  
**********************************************  
  
Kuno Tatewaki awoke as he had for the last two weeks -- with Tendo Nabiki shaking his shoulder. "Honestly, I get the feeling you just wait for me to come shake you before you open your eyes."  
  
Kuno sat up, shaking the haze of sleep from his brain. "I am troubled, Nabiki Tendo. I have been having dreams from which I cannot awaken."  
  
"Care to talk about them?"  
  
"Not right now. Perhaps later, when I am feeling more settled."  
  
"Okay Kuno-chan, but you should get moving. Ranma's about ready to leave the furo, and you'd better get in there before one of us girls takes it over."  
  
Kuno jumped out of the bed and raced to the furo, entering just as Ranma opened the door. Two weeks had been all that was necessary to convince him about making sure he got time in the furo -- the presence of three Tendo females led to some incredibly long waiting times, as all three seemed to love soaking in hot water.  
  
Breakfast was eaten methodically, with Kuno slowly using his chopsticks and picking up his food instead of shoveling it in in what seemed to be the Anything Goes eating technique. Halfway through, he noticed something was odd. He looked up from his meal, to find the whole household staring at him.  
  
Ranma was the first to speak. "Yo, Kuno... you didn't even notice when I swiped your chopsticks and you weren't getting any more food. Nabiki said something was was wrong. Wanna tell us about it, so we can help you?"  
  
"Is that an order, or a request?" Kuno was sorry the instant he uttered the words.  
  
Nabiki gave him a dirty glare. Ranma only grinned, then retorted "I could make it an order, but from now it's just a request -- from your friends."  
  
"Very well. For the past week, ever since my meeting with the Kendo Club, I have not been sleeping well. I have had some rather disturbing dreams. They mostly center around my twisted sister, and my time spent running around causing trouble with my sword. In particular, it is the memory of the first time my sister gave me food with her rose extracts in it."  
  
Nabiki was visibly upset, but Kuno wanted to let it all out. "I am unsure of what it means... but each time I have the dream, it is always in the same place. It is in the Fortress Kuno, in my sister's room. There is a portrait of our mother hanging on the wall..."   
  
Kuno could go no further, and began to cry, though he did not realize it until a tear dripped onto his hand. He noticed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Nabiki watched Kuno turn towards her, then gave him her tightest hug, holding him closely. After a few seconds, Ranma whispered in her ear, "Uh, Nabs... loosen it up a bit, he's turning purple."  
  
Nabiki backed off, and watched Kuno's color return to normal before hugging him again. Kuno idly noticed that she kept whispering "it's okay, it's okay" to him, and wrapped his arms around her in return.  
  
"Thank you, Tendo Nabiki. I feel much better now."  
  
Nabiki smiled. "Thanks for telling me, Kuno-chan... maybe I can think of something to help you. For now, however, I believe it's time for your lesson of the morning." She turned to Ranma. "Tendo-Sensei, if I may?"  
  
Ranma nodded. Nabiki suddenly grabbed Kuno's hand, and began hauling him off to the Dojo.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Kuno was astonished. He had never realized how much Tendo Nabiki knew about martial arts, having never seen her fight. As it turned out, he did not know much about their family at all. Apparently all were dan-level martial artists, it was merely Soun and Akane who had continued their training beyond that point. Tendo Kasumi was a first dan in the art of Aikido -- an art perfectly suited to her passive mood. Tendo Nabiki was actually second dan in Judo, the art of turning one's opponent's strengths against them. He began to see why she liked it; the teachings and style were so very similar to her ways of making an income.  
  
So for the morning, Kuno was the student of Tendo Nabiki. She had drilled him in all the basic maneuvers, and several advanced tactics. She had flipped him so many times he had needed a water break to stop his head from spinning.   
  
Now, he was really surprised. Tendo Nabiki, the true angel of the Tendo family, had challenged him to a match for the final lesson of the morning. As students filed in to prepare for their session with Tendo Ranma, they were treated to a truly unique sight.   
  
Kuno began the match defensively, having learned what use a direct attack upon Nabiki would be. Both martial artists circled each other, watching for an opening. Nabiki attempted a few long-range kicks, knowing that they were too short, attempting to give Kuno a false opening.  
  
At the third kick, Kuno rose to the bait. He dashed forward, and grabbed Tendo Nabiki's foot. Before he knew it, her other foot had come up off the floor and she had kicked him in the chest, using his grip against him.  
  
"Not a bad try, Kuno-chan."  
  
"I'll just have to make my next attack better then."  
  
The dance resumed, Kuno rethinking his strategy. Waiting for Nabiki to open up was out of the question. He would have to force an opening. That led back to square one -- Nabiki, at this level, was able to counter any Judo attack he might launch. Then again, this was a sparring match and they were both Anything Goes students; who said it had to be a Judo attack?  
  
Kuno shifted his stance slightly, then attempted an all-out offensive. He aped Tendo Soun's flying kick, nearly grabbed Tendo Nabiki's hand for an Aikido flip, and then attempted a low sweep. None connected, but Nabiki was temporarily out of defense while jumping. Kuno saw his opening, and smiled as he brought his hands together, driving them forward as if a sword. He saw Nabiki's eyes widen as he caught her side, pulling his blow so as not to injure her.  
  
"Not bad, Kuno-chan. Not bad at all. Though, those weren't exactly Judo moves."  
  
"My level of understanding of Judo does not provide enough offense to counter your defense, so I improvised. Anything Goes."  
  
Nabiki giggled. "All right then, I see you're learning well. Next point takes the match."  
  
Kuno nodded, and began circling once more. He feinted another low sweep kick, which Nabiki simply backed away from. She feinted a few kicks, which he wisely avoided. Both were being quite serious about the match. In the back of his mind he noticed the growing crowd; Furinkan students, mostly, here for Saturday classes, cheering either for Nabiki or himself.   
He saw a possible opening, and made a hard lunging kick, hoping to use Nabiki's own attack against her. Too late, he saw her going for a sweep kick.  
  
The only thing Kuno could do was roll away. As he fell, he twisted his body, and flipped back once to avoid Nabiki's followup. He turned to face her... and fell to his knees laughing.  
  
The entire class began laughing as Nabiki brought the match to an end, tickling Kuno unmercifully from behind until he began gasping for air. She quickly shifted to slapping him on the back, until he smiled and bowed to her.   
  
"Tendo Nabiki, you have bested me. It is with great pleasure that I concede the match." He shifted to a knee. "I would ask one favor. Tomorrow night, would you date with me?"  
  
Nabiki blushed, then began giggling. "I'll think about it, Kuno-chan. For now, you get to be Ranma's training assistant." She then dashed into the house as Ranma entered the Dojo to begin class.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Kuno sat on the porch, watching the koi pond, thinking over his day. Things had gone decidedly well. He had had an incredible lesson in the morning, been given an enormous amount of respect as an assistant, helping students to learn the basics of the Anything Goes forms even as he noted deficiencies he himself needed to correct, and then had the pleasure of sparring with Ranma to finish the day. It was nearing suppertime, and he felt physically tired but mentally rested.  
  
Noting the soft padding of feet behind him, he stood and turned. Nabiki stood behind him, obviously dressed to travel.  
  
"Well, Kuno-chan, I hope you're up for a little walking. I called the doctors at the clinic today, and they suggested you... well... face your fears is I guess the best way to say it. We're heading to Fortress Kuno as soon as you feel up to it."  
  
"I do not know, Tendo Nabiki. I feel terrified at the thought... but perhaps it would be best to learn WHY it terrifies me so."  
  
"Then let's go. Oh, and grab your bokken, some gut feeling tells me you might want to break a few things while we're there."  
  
Two minutes later, the pair were walking to towards Fortress Kuno.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Nabiki had begun to wonder what was with Kuno, if she'd done the right thing by bringing him to his old home. He'd begun breaking things immediately, items he connected with his former madness. A bonfire in the back was now raging with photos of her sister and Ranma's female form, but Kuno hadn't looked back. A few other things were broken as well -- mostly "traps" which Sasuke or Kodachi had installed after his entry to the detox ward, the ones Ranma had merely pointed out when the Tendos had retrieved Kuno's belongings. Occasionally he'd broken a strange memento here or there, and even a few supposed family heirlooms were now on the bonfire. Finally, he had come to a door, and stood patiently awaiting Nabiki's company.  
  
"This is it?"  
  
"Yes, this is... was... the abode of my twisted sister."  
  
"Now Kuno-chan, this may be hard. I want you to try to remember what's in there, what I should expect."  
  
"For starters, let me open the door, and have your gas mask at the ready. Doubtless it is trapped."  
  
"Right, I had kind of figured that," Nabiki grinned, handing Kuno his own mask on cue.  
  
"On the far wall will be photos... many photos... of Ranma. On the left, will be the photo of my mother. On the right will be a closet. That is, if the arrangement isn't changed."  
  
"Okay, Kuno. Ready when you are."  
  
Nabiki wasn't too surprised when Kuno kicked the door open rather than calmly opening it, and then took to destroying some things. The photos of Ranma, right where he had said, fell to his sword. The closet door was broken open in the exact place to reveal the contents -- myriad flower bouquets, each doubtless with some rose-extract poison ready to spring upon opening.  
  
She turned to the left... and gasped. Where Kuno had said would be a photo of his mother, was instead an expanded photo of Kodachi with Ranma in a compromising position, a bouquet of flowers right under his chin. Kuno took one look, and shredded the accursed photo, revealing a hiding place, a rather insecure wall safe, behind it.  
  
A second Kuno bokken strike, and the safe was opened, the door hanging by only one twisted hinge. The contents were most enlightening.  
  
A photo of a beautiful woman, faded with age. Kuno's mother.  
  
A diary. Kodachi's. It might just be the thing to show what her mind was like, though Nabiki secretly wondered if any psychiatrist would be able to help her even if he could survive that information.  
  
A notebook. A quick inspection indicated that it was full of chemical processes. This was Kodachi's recipe book, in which she recorded all her poisons. Nabiki tucked it away with the diary, to be delivered to the proper authorities.   
  
A small pouch. It contained seeds.  
  
Kuno looked at the seeds, and asked in a low, solemn voice, "Shall we burn them, forever ridding the world of Kodachi's evil brews?"  
  
Nabiki smiled. "Actually, that's not a bad idea. We have to watch the bonfire burn down anyways. We should save a bit, however, so that they're available to develop an antidote in case she should return."  
  
"Very well, Tendo Nabiki. We will sit and watch the fire, and I shall let you decide how much to keep before I destroy the rest."  
  
Nabiki pulled a plastic bag from her purse, and carefully measured out a few seeds -- no more than twenty -- into it. She returned the packet to Kuno, then sat on the porch and watched as he piled every last rose bush on the premises into the bonfire before tossing the seed packet in.  
  
When the two entered the Tendo/Saotome Dojo early the next morning, they found that Kasumi had fallen asleep waiting for them. Afer carrying her to her bed, both Kuno and Nabiki retired to their respective beds.  
  
For Kuno at least, it was the best sleep he'd had since his mother was alive.   



	7. Chapter 6 - The Dating Game

  
*******************************************  
After the Fall - Chapter 6, The Dating Game  
*******************************************  
  
Kuno emerged from the bath, having soothed his tired muscles with the hot water. He had a few bruises from the training, but none were too severe. He dreaded the upcoming training schedule that Nabiki had planned for him; bakusai tenketsu in two weeks, followed by kachuu tenshin amaguriken and hiryu shoten ha sometime after that, with fully offensive ki attacks coming in a few months. To be truthful, he missed the days of relying upon his sword, but had been made painfully aware by training sessions such as that day's that his total reliance upon the bokken was a severe limit to his improvement as a martial artist.  
  
As he dried off, Ranma entered the bath carrying a suit.  
  
"Hey, Nabiki said to bring this in for you to wear. Something about you two having something to do tonight."  
  
"Ah, yes, I did ask her out to a date tonight. It was somewhat in jest, as she had just defeated me in a sparring match, but if she is serious about the matter I might as well. She is quite attractive, after all."  
  
"Whoa, Kuno, don't go getting too easy with the compliments there. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were sweet on her or something."  
  
Kuno tossed his head and laughed, then put on the suit.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Kuno walked down the stairs, and waited at the front door. A moment later, Akane entered, wearing a beautiful blue dress, and announced, "Kuno Tatewaki, I present to you your date for this evening. My sister, Tendo Nabiki."  
  
Nabiki walked in, and Kuno's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. She was wearing a dark red dress, elegantly cut. The slit on the right showed more than enough of her extremely well-shaped leg, while the low cut of the top was nearly giving him a nosebleed.  
  
Kuno closed his eyes, shaking his head a little to remove impure thoughts. He had been sure that Nabiki was by far the most beautiful of the Tendo sisters, but the image before him was simply exquisite.  
  
"So, Tendo Nabiki, since you appear to have arranged everything for this evening, where is it that we will be going?"  
  
"Now, now, Kuno-chan, you should know that I don't give away more information than I have to. Besides, we have to wait for the other couple."  
  
"What? You mean to say that our first date is to be a double date?"  
  
"Of course, Kuno-chan. Besides, there's an important occasion tonight, and they'd be there anyway."  
  
As Nabiki finished teasing Kuno, Ranma came down the stairs. He was wearing a simple white collared shirt, sleeveless, with gold buttons and a gold-threaded dragon design on the back. He wore white pants and black shoes.   
  
"Tendo Ranma, I present to you your date for this evening. My sister, Tendo Akane." Nabiki said, giggling a little.  
  
"Thanks, Nabiki. We've met," Ranma replied, taking his wife's arm. "So, can we go now? This is one event I don't want to miss."  
  
Nabiki took Kuno's arm and led him out the door. As it turned out, the dinner place was not too far away. It was oddly familiar, too. Kuno's jaw nearly dropped for the second time that night as he read the sign.  
  
"The Nekohanten?"  
  
Ranma smiled, "Yep. Shampoo and Mousse got in a couple days ago with their kids, and have been fixing up the place. Tonight's opening night, so everyone decided to show up and welcome them back."  
  
As the group sat down at the nearest available table, Kuno noticed that the reopening had nearly packed the restuarant. The Hibikis were there, with a travel-worn couple who were probably Ryoga's parents. Little children were being entertained in a corner by a man in flowing white robes who appeared to be conducting a magic show. The chef, woman with her purple hair tied back into a long, full ponytail, was busily preparing multiple bowls of various Ramen dishes while two rather pert teenage girls in traditional chinese garb waited tables.  
  
Ranma recognized the magician first, and shouted "Yo Mousse, heads up!" as he tossed a chopstick directly at the magician's head. Mousse grabbed the chopstick, to everyone's delight (and a bit of applause).  
  
"Hey, hey, my old student's slowing down a little, looks like. What say we give these little kids a show worth seeing?"  
  
"What did you have in mind, Ranma-Sensei?"  
  
"Hehe. Seeing as there's not much traffic right now, how about we do a little light sparring demonstration for the kids?"  
  
"Sounds fun." Mousse turned his head, and looked directly at his wife. "Shampoo, we're taking the show outside for a bit."  
  
"Ai ya, Ranma come already? You no get new clothes dirty, okay?"  
  
"Just some light sparring, Shampoo, no need to worry. A little more entertainment for the kids."  
  
Most of the young kids went outside. Kuno and Nabiki returned to their table.  
  
One of the two teenage girls came over to the table. "Greetings and welcome to Nekohanten. I is Lin-lin, your waitress."  
  
Nabiki smiled. "Hello Lin-lin, you appear to have grown up well. How are things in China?"  
  
Lin-lin blinked, looking Nabiki and Kuno over very carefully. "Lin-lin know you?"  
  
"Tendo Nabiki, sister of Akane and Ranma. You came and visited our Dojo a few years ago."  
  
Lin-lin's face brightened as she recognized Nabiki at last. "Ai ya, you came to opening? Where Ranma?"   
  
"Outside, sparring with Mousse, entertaining the little children."  
  
Shampoo noticed her little sister's slacking. "Lin-lin get back to work, restuarant is too too busy to chat now!", she scolded.  
  
Lin-lin's face fell as she realized she had been caught goofing off. "So what you have tonight?"  
  
"We'll go with four bowls of the house special. Akane and Ranma should be in shortly."  
  
Kuno blinked as four steaming bowls of ramen appeared on the table, followed about a second later by Ranma and Akane's arrival. Kuno attempted to join in the conversation a few times, but quickly realized that listening was a far better choice. The conversation wound its way through the events of the past years and the upcoming martial arts tournaments that the Dojo was sending representatives to. About halfway through the meal, Mousse came up to Ranma and handed him a small package. Before returning to entertaining the children, he added "We'll see you on Monday then, Sensei."  
  
Nabiki gave Ranma an inquisitive look. "And just what was that about?"  
  
Ranma smiled. "Well the package is gifts for the family, from China... and not only Mousse but Shampoo, Lin-lin and Lun-lun have all signed up for an advanced class. You don't think Cologne would let two violent teenage Amazons out of her sight without a proper surrogate teacher being available, do ya?"  
  
Kuno smiled. He hoped he'd be able to join in that exercise. The Chinese Amazons were truly warriors of high skill, from whom he could learn much.  
  
Before he had really had much time to think, the meal was over. Nabiki grabbed his hand, and dragged him towards the door. "See you guys around; Kuno-chan and I have a few more things to do."  
  
Akane and Ranma waved. "See you later, Nabiki," yelled Akane, "don't stay out too late."  
  
Ranma chimed in, "Yeah, tomorrow morning shouldn't be too late."  
  
Giggling, Nabiki left the Nekohanten with Kuno in tow.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Oh, good. Then perhaps you could inform me where 'here' is exactly, Tendo Nabiki?"  
  
"Try looking around, Kuno-chan. We're at the movie theater, and they're showing this nifty movie I've been dying to see."  
  
Kuno sighed. "Lead on, fair maiden."  
  
**********************************************  
  
Kuno wasn't having much fun watching the movie. Then again, he wasn't really watching the movie.   
  
Nabiki had snuggled up against him early in the movie, making herself all too comfortable. She had a deathgrip on his arm as she cried into his shoulder during the part where the hero of the story died. "It's so sad... *SOB* all that money, burning up in the bank fire...*SOB* it's such a waste...*SOB*"  
  
Kuno, for his part, was fighting a losing battle to keep from looking towards Nabiki and thereby getting far too good a view down her dress.   
  
**********************************************  
  
When Kuno and Nabiki finally returned home, it was just past midnight.   
  
"Shh, Kuno, let's not wake anyone... if you're really good, I'll tuck you in."  
  
Kuno just drooled, as Nabiki had taken away his ability to say anything coherent about five minutes previously with a sizzling kiss.  
  
A cheery "Welcome back," came from the dining room.  
  
"Sis?" inquired Nabiki, "What are you doing up this late, Kasumi?"  
  
"Well, truthfully, I'd rather be asleep... but Ranma and Akane kept me up."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kuno's brain finally unfroze. "What happened?"  
  
Nabiki went straight to the point. "Are they still at it, sis?"  
  
"I don't think so. They seem to have quieted down."  
  
"Fine. Let's go Kuno-chan, time to sleep. You coming too, sis?"  
  
"I'll just finish my tea first, thank you."  
  
Nabiki and Kuno went upstairs and each went through their nightly ritual. When Kuno got to his room, Nabiki was already there waiting. She tucked him in, then gave him another kiss. "You're so cute when you're incoherent like that, Kuno-chan..."  
  
***********************************************  
  
About 3 AM, Kuno awoke to a loud noise. He was about to bolt from his room to find the source, when he began to make out the voice and words in the noise.  
  
Who would have thought that Akane Tendo was a screamer? 


	8. Chapter 7 - Kendo

  
*********************************  
After the Fall - Chapter 7, Kendo  
*********************************  
  
Kuno Tatewaki stood in the entrance to the Dojo. His day had already been long and tiring. He had been awakened early by Ranma for speed-training exercises and an early morning sparring match, had spent his school day avoiding the Kendoists and attempting to study. When he returned home, he had been subjected to strength-training exercises. Now it was time for his evening class. Ranma-Sensei would be watching him, to give only appraisal and guidance. It was time for him... to teach.  
  
Standing before Kuno, waiting in the Dojo, was the entirety of the Furinkan Kendo club. The few other students who had signed up for the class also seemed eager to learn the bokken.  
  
Kuno turned to Ranma. "Ranma-Sensei, were you aware of this situation?"  
  
"Uhm... situation?"  
  
"The entire Kendo Club has signed up for my bokken class, obviously. I did not realize they were this dedicated."  
  
"So, less talk, more teach."  
  
The next two hours passed in a blur. Kuno led the Kendo Club through the most basic of exercises, not letting anyone touch a bokken for the first hour. He began to notice holes in his own defense and offense; things which he had always prized in his quest for "textbook perfect form" but which, thanks to the Anything Goes training, he recognized as openings for an opponent to attack. With Kuno and Ranma working with the students, the majority of them showed promise. After the class, Kuno opened up the floor for any challenges.  
  
The entire Kendo Club, one by one, challenged him and lost.   
  
*************************************************  
  
At breakfast the next morning, Kuno brought his concerns to Ranma.  
  
"Ranma-Sensei, I feel I must ask something of you. It appears that the Kendo Club is unusually dedicated, and I find myself wishing to participate in their matches and training more fully. I realize that my schedule does not quite allow me time to remain at school to train them. I believe I know of a way that will allow for both, but it will require your assent and assistance."  
  
"So ya wanna be able to compete with the Kendo Club, but not at the expense of yer training? Good attitude. What do ya need me to do?"  
  
"The first step is to consult the school's headmaster..."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ranma and Kuno sat in the Headmaster's office. The man was still trying to digest their proposal.  
  
"So you're telling me that the entire Kendo Club, plus approximately 15 more students, have all signed up for his class?"  
  
"That is correct," confirmed Kuno.  
  
"And why did they do this, again?"  
  
"I am Tatewaki Kuno -- up until two years ago, considered the best swordsman in Tokyo. I am surprised it was not mentioned in my school record."  
  
"Well, truthfully, most of the old school records were thrown out. Too many of them were unintelligible -- having an entire school of 'insolent keiki' just didn't make sense, so we discarded the stuff that couldn't be confirmed."  
  
Ranma smiled. "Seems they did a good job cleaning up after your pop, Kuno."  
  
"Wait a minute - " the principal began.  
  
"No, you wait a minute. We're trying to do your students a favor here. As Master of the Tendo/Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, I offer to provide a 50% discount to those who wish to enroll in Upperclassman Kuno's bokken class. We'll be giving class facilities and instructor at cost. Enrollment in the class will count as their membership dues. Furinkan High School will provide the normal amount of funding to cover equipment, and any students enrolled in the class either as teacher or student will be considered members of the Kendo Club for purposes of tournament enrollment."  
  
"And what exactly does this do for Furinkan High, again?"  
  
"Well, for starters, it gets the Kendoists off the property when we start teaching them a few attacks that might do some damage to their surroundings. As you'd know if you'd kept the old records, Kuno can shatter concrete using just a wooden bokken. The school also gains prestige when its Kendoists start winning tournaments again. A side bonus is that we can ensure that the students keep up with their studies, since their enrollment in the class would require their maintaining acceptable grades."  
  
"Very well, I see you have thought this through. Since your school is held in extremely high regard in the local community, and since the Kendo Club has already enrolled, I'll give this my approval. Come back in two days to sign the official documents. You will, of course, be asked to refund the extra monies the students have paid, since you're giving them this discount."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kuno and Ranma left the headmaster's office, very pleased.  
  
************************************************  
  
The next day, the Dojo received a special letter in the mail.  
  
Ranma read it to the family at dinner. "Martial Arts Weapons Competition. Barehanded attacks are forbidden. Should fighter or weapon strike ground outside the circle, automatic loss of bout. Sounds like a lot of our students will be into this -- but we're only allowed 10 competitors. Kuno, you have any suggestions?"  
  
"I myself would very much like the chance to attend this competition. It would be a good chance to evaluate my skills in a truly neutral setting."  
  
"Sounds good to me. You're in. Any other suggestions?"  
  
"I do not believe that any of the Kendo Club would fare well in the tournament. Doubtless some of Kuonji-san's Martial Arts Okonomiyaki class would like to attend. I believe that the Amazons practiced weapon attacks as well, so Mousse and Shampoo would most likely represent the school quite well."  
  
"Looks like we'll be having our own mini-tournament then. Yer gonna be one of the directors. I'm reserving three places in the tournament. Yer gonna compete. Mousse deserves the chance to put his skills to use. Ukyo, of course, is in. Everyone else -- Shampoo, those two violent teenage Amazons, Ryoga assuming he can find the place -- gets to compete on Friday for our remaining seven spots. That gives the winners a week to get ready; should be plenty for an Anything Goes student."  
  
******************************************************  
  
The rest of the week passed quickly. Kuno trained his students as hard as they could handle. He doubted that it would be enough, but he had to give his students every chance to further their training. He drilled them on tournament strategy, specifically ways to remove their opponent's weapons from the ring.  
  
Ukyo's class had trained likewise, and Kuno had no doubt that the two violent teenage Amazons were planning to attend the tournament. Thankfully, Shampoo had decided not to compete -- she would support her husband from the sidelines instead. Ranma had made it crystal clear to the twins that they were not to give the Kiss of Marriage (or the Kiss of Death) to anyone in Japan unless they cleared it with him first. Sparring, whether during training or a tournament or even on the streets of Nerima, was not an occasion to resort to such things.  
  
When school ended for the day, there was an announcement.  
  
"All current Anything Goes Martial Arts students, please report to the soccer field."  
  
Kuno didn't quite understand until he looked outside. The soccer field's normal lines had been replaced by a giant circle. As he came down, he realized that he was the last to arrive and that Ranma was already explaining the rules.  
  
"Alright, listen up. If ya wanna be in the tournament next week, get into the circle. Combat will continue until there are only seven students left in the circle. Once you're out, you're out. Once we have the seven, they will train every evening, all week -- and the rest of you will be HELPING them train."  
  
"Fight."  
  
By the time the dust cleared, only two students were still standing -- Lin-lin and one of Ukyo's students. Amazingly enough, two of the Kendoists were lying facedown in the dirt, but were still in the circle.  
  
After sorting the situation out, the Anything Goes School had committed Kuno, Mousse, Ukyo, Lin-lin, Lun-lun, three Martial Arts Okonomiyaki students, and two Kendoists to represent them at the tournament. 


	9. Chapter 8 - Competition

  
***************************************  
After the Fall - Chapter 8, Competition   
***************************************  
  
The Martial Arts Weapons tournament was larger than anyone in the Anything Goes school had anticipated -- the tournament had expanded to use two gymnasiums for the initial rounds, just to speed up the process. A pool of lower-level entrants in one gymnasium would reduce to four competitors, as would the pool of upper-level entrants, before merging to determine the championship. All Masters who weren't fighting in the tournament had been asked to serve as referees. Ranma had been assigned to the gym where the less experienced of his students were competing.  
  
In the building where the more advanced competitors had been placed, Kuno and Ukyo were polishing their weapons. Mousse was sitting silently while Shampoo massaged his shoulders. Lin-lin and Lun-lun were warming up with dual bonbori kata, though each had sword and bo ready for competition as well.   
  
Akane was preparing for her duties as a referee, and briefing her students on the rules to be sure they understood them.  
  
"Alright, here's the deal. All attacks must be with weapons. Lin-lin and Lun-lun, be really careful on this point. I know Ranma's been drilling you on it, but I want you to stay in control and not forget this is just a tournament. There's no proscription against hidden weapons, so you should be fine, Mousse. Just be ready to prove you were actually using a weapon; some of the judges may not catch your 'Fist of the White Swan' the first time around. Conditions for victory are removing your opponent or their weapon from the ring, or scoring the most points in 15 minutes. The tournament itself is single elimination -- at your first loss, you're out. If you're out, go cheer on your friends and help them from the sidelines.  
  
"Above all else, I want you all to have FUN. Relax, and remember where you're from. Somebody from the Anything Goes School is going to win this, and I fully expect two of us to be the final two, so you can just relax and take time to analyse your opponents.   
  
"Now let's GO!"  
  
Each martial artist reported quickly to his/her first round circle.   
  
Kuno and Ukyo both disarmed their first opponents easily, breaking their opponent's bokken within seconds of the match start. Lin-lin and Lun-lun, meanwhile, brute-forced their opponents out of the way; Amazon strength was enough to toss unsuspecting opponents from the ring even when the bonbori were successfully blocked. Mousse, however, seemed to be having trouble. He spent almost the entire match dodging his opponent's weapon, until making what looked like a desperation strike to his opponent's bokken that drove the weapon to the mat outside the circle. He was nearly disqualified by the referee before showing her his weapons, the "Raking Hawk's Talons".   
  
In the second round, Ukyo continued her winning streak with the disarming strategy. Lin-lin and Lun-lun both switched weapons, and instead of shoving their opponents out of the ring used the bo to swat them away. Mousse quickly wrapped his opponent up in a length of chain, prompting a yield. Kuno noticed that he was the only bokken user in the advanced pool.  
  
Kuno's second opponent was a former member of St. Hebereke's Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics squad, competing with ribbon. Kuno's first thought was, "Ah! This should be an easy victory -- I know the counter to this technique."  
  
Kuno charged through his opponent's spinning ribbon, taking a few minor hits before striking the girl with the tip of his bokken. The referee quickly counted a point for the girl, then blinked and realized that Kuno's opponent had been thrown from the ring by his thrust. The victory went to Kuno.   
  
By noon, the field of competitors was down to eight. Lun-lun had lost a bout by becoming overeager; her last opponent had dodged a thrown bonbori. The four upper-level finalists were Mousse, Kuno, Ukyo, and Lin-lin; not a bad showing for the Anything Goes School. As expected, the Anything Goes lower-level students had all washed out. The incoming finalists from the lower level were a bokken user of some minor skill, a nunchaku user, a child who specialized in Sai, and a ninja woman who used the weapons of Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics.   
  
After lunch, the arrangement for the gym had been changed. For the next few bouts, there were only two circles, but they were much larger to accomodate more advanced tactics. For the final three bouts there would be only one circle, almost filling the gymnasium.  
  
Kuno stepped into his circle, sparing Ukyo a glance. While he was facing the bokken wielder and was certain of his victory, she was facing the unknown ninja woman.   
  
The referee signaled the beginning of the bout.  
  
Kuno charged his opponent. He watched idly, the scene beginning to slow as he analysed his opponent's defenses. He prepared his attack, screaming "Yatatatatatata" as he unleashed his pressure wave attack. Kuno's opponent, better than he appeared, managed to sidestep the attack.  
  
Kuno turned and refocused on his opponent. The man had skill; that much was obvious. As he parried the man's strike, Kuno recognized the style his opponent was using. It was a new school that called themselves Kami-ken; literally, the "sword of the gods". Unfortunately, the Kami-ken was only effective against those who relied on proper form. Kuno calmly blocked his opponent's strike, then rapped the man in the gut with the butt of his bokken. Without realizing it, Kuno's opponent rolled out of bounds and forfeited the match.  
  
Kuno turned to watch Ukyo's match. Surprisingly, it was already over. Within the first few seconds, her opponent had latched onto the battle spatula and thrown it out of bounds with a ribbon. Whoever she was, she was GOOD.  
  
Lin-lin and Mousse stepped up to face their opponents. Lin-lin had no problem removing her opponent from the ring. Sai just wasn't effective against the bulk of a bonbori. Mousse, in the enlarged circle, finally had the maneuvering room to cut loose. His opponent ran out of the circle when he noticed the rain of weapons falling from above.  
  
Everyone took a half hour break while the lines were redrawn again. Ranma pulled Kuno aside.  
  
"Ya realize yer facing the ninja girl next, right?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I will defeat her. I believe I have seen her weakness."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"She is fighting to the tournament -- attacking the weapon rather than the individual. Kuonji-san and I both started the tournament with that tactic. I should be able to disarm her and therefore win."  
  
"Ya talk a good game. Just remember she may have more than that ribbon. I watched her all morning; she's held back in every match so far. Don't go getting overconfident."  
  
"I will do my best."  
  
As he stepped into the circle, Nabiki came to his side. "For luck," she said, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Kuno readied his bokken and waited, his heart pounding. His opponent's mask left only her eyes visible, limiting his ability to read her expressions. When the referee signaled to begin, he charged forward. He ignored the ribbon that wrapped around his weapon and let loose with his own special attack. One pressure wave attack later, the ribbon had been shredded and the girl's right hand appeared to be useless. Since no weapon had actually struck, the battle continued.  
  
The girl produced a club and began taking swipes at Kuno's blade. Kuno calmly dodged each attack -- with the difference in weapon reach, he had little to fear. He dodged her fourth strike and prepared to hit her in the back, only to notice another, smaller ribbon wrapped around his ankle. Kuno found himself on his back, but thankfully not outside the ring.  
  
"One point."  
  
The combat resumed. Kuno was wary this time of the smaller ribbon, as well as the club attacks. The two combatants circled, testing each other's defenses. As the gymnast struck with her club, Ranma noticed something unusual.  
  
"Watch out, Kuno. That thing's got hidden spikes!"  
  
Kuno changed his stance, rolling away from the strike instead of parrying. Sure enough, the club sprouted spikes.   
  
"Okay, so she's from St. Hebereke's. Nothing unusual there. Take her OUT, Kuno!"  
  
Kuno charged once more, his strike this time swift and sure. Since the woman had used a doubly hidden and unfair weapon, he felt free to strike. His bokken tip caught her in the solar plexus, forcing her to double over and fall outside the circle.  
  
"It is done," said Kuno.  
  
Mousse and Lin-lin squared off in the ring. "Big Brother Mousse, you I defeat!"  
  
"Try if you like, little sister Lin-lin. You'll not find me a typical male."  
  
The combat was short. Lin-lin, for her part, made several good attacks before she was cornered by falling weapons. After three exchanges, Mousse utterly incapacitated her with a well-placed final attack.  
  
Every jaw in the arena except Shampoo's and Ranma's dropped.  
  
"Okay, Mousse, I have just one question. How on earth did you fit a FRIDGE into your sleeve? Yer gonna have to teach me that one."  
  
"I can open up a class, Ranma-Sensei, now that Shampoo and I are married and staying here."  
  
Kuno stepped into the ring for the tournament championship, and readied his weapon.  
  
The referee signaled to begin.  
  
"May the best man win, Mousse-san."   
  
"May the best man win, Kuno-san. ATTACK!"  
  
Mousse jumped high into the air and began to rain weapons down into the circle. Kuno smiled and used his bokken to stop those weapons that came near him.  
  
"So, I see you've countered my initial attack. But can you handle this? FIST OF THE WHITE SWAN!"  
  
Kuno ducked as a training potty nearly struck his head.  
  
"RAGE OF THE GODS!"  
  
Mousse sidestepped a rather obvious bokken strike.  
  
Ranma leaned over to Akane. "Is it just me or does this look like our dads sparring?"  
  
"Seems like."  
  
"FLYING DRAGON STRIKE!"  
  
"RAKING HAWK's TALONS!"  
  
"DESPERATE LION STAB!"  
  
"OSTRICH KICK!"  
  
"RAGING DRAGON SWORD!"  
  
"MALLET STRIKE!" Around this time, every martial artist in the gym fell over laughing except for Akane, who was looking extremely angry.  
  
"So, Kuno, shall we finish?"  
  
"Right, let's get this over with."  
  
"THOUSAND SPIKES ATTACK!"  
"YATATATATATATATATATATA!"  
  
Kuno just couldn't compete -- after knocking away the first wave of spikes, his arms tired and a few began slipping through. He fell backwards, and his weapon flew out of the circle.  
  
Mousse walked over and offered a hand up. "Good match. I expect you to join the hidden weapons class, though. You could use a few distance attacks."  
  
Kuno smiled. "Nice match, Mousse-san."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Later that night, the Anything Goes School hosted a party. Their victorious fighters were all getting drunk on sake, laughing and joking while younger members practiced sparring with whoever would fight them.  
  
A deliveryman came to the door and knocked. He handed a package to Kasumi and left.  
  
"Oh, my. Kuno, it's for you."  
  
"Hey man, you've got a groupie, " teased Ranma.  
  
"To the second-place finisher of the tournament," Kuno read, removing the string binding the box. "I wonder what it is."  
  
The entire school quickly sobered up as he removed the lid. Inside the box were a dozen black roses.  
  
  
=================================================================================  
Author's note:  
  
It was time.  
  
Thanks to Worldmage, who contributed the possibility of Mousse hiding a fridge.  
  
A note on reviews: not to complain, but it seems nobody writes them.  
  
Hoody Hoo! Just passed the 1,000 hits mark for After The Fall! Thanks, everybody! 


	10. Chapter 9 - Dark Flower Ascendant

  
*************************************************  
After the Fall - Chapter 9, Dark Flower Ascendant  
*************************************************  
  
It was a quiet day at the Dojo. Ranma and Akane were out to dinner. Kasumi was shopping. Nabiki had left for downtown Tokyo on business, leaving Kuno to babysit little Ranko.   
  
Thankfully, babysitting Ranko wasn't hard. Despite her boundless energy, the child didn't have her father's jumping ability yet. It was mostly a matter of being in the same room and keeping an eye on her to make sure she wasn't pulling the koi from the pond or drawing cats on the walls. Well, that and reading her favorite book to her eight or nine times. Being "Unca Tachi" was a fairly rewarding experience.  
  
Kuno set Ranko down on the ground and left her watching cartoons for a moment while he went to the furo to take care of bodily necessities.  
  
Meanwhile, a figure in black leotard and ninja mask jumped over the dojo wall and entered the house.  
  
"So, you must be the brat daughter of that evil Akane girl. How DARE she seduce my darling Ranma? Never fear my love, I will rescue you from this hell. OHOHOHOHOHO!"  
  
"Who you lady? Why you laff so funny?"  
  
"You wicked, wicked little brat, how DARE you question me? I'll give you a lesson in pain you'll never forget!"  
  
Kuno emerged from the furo and heard a little girl's scream. He dashed down the hall, grabbing an ornamental bokken on the way. As he reached the living room, he caught a whiff of a frightening aroma.  
  
The ninja girl from the tournament was standing on the supper table. Holes in the rice paper walls bore mute testimony to her actions; Kuno struck the ribbon out of her hand with his bokken and stood to guard the tied-up little girl.  
  
"Who are you and why do you attack this household? Know that you face an instructor of the Anything Goes School, and a man who personally owes the Tendo family a debt of life."  
  
"Why brother dear, do you not recognize your own sister? I came here to find my darling Ranma, of course, and rescue him from the hell he has been in these past few years. Why must you stand in my way? You could have your Tendo Akane and be happy if you would but help me."  
  
"NEVER! Foul, insane woman, leave this house and never return. If you come back again I, and every other member of this house, will seek your destruction."  
  
"Brother dear, I see I shall have to rescue you too. Very well, HAVE AT THEE!" Kodachi screamed, throwing a shower of rose petals. Kuno held his breath, sure that his sister was using a powder attack. He dropped his bokken and grabbed Ranko, jumping away from the house with his ki-enhanced leaping ability and heading to Dr. Tofu's.   
  
********************************************  
  
Ono Tofu blinked as he heard his front door tear from its tracks. Two years ago, he would not have even noticed the sound save for recognizing the arrival of a patient. Now, he wondered what could possibly have gone wrong.  
  
A moment later, Kasumi screamed.  
  
Tofu ran out to his front lobby. Kuno was standing there, a small child in his arms. Tendo Ranko. No wonder Kasumi had screamed.  
  
"Doctor, you must help her! I will stand guard at the door!"  
  
"What happened?" asked Tofu.  
  
"I had gone to the furo when an invader entered the household. I returned to find my evil, twisted sister attacking the child. I protected her as best I could, and ran away when she began to use her powder attacks. Ranko may have swallowed some."  
  
Tofu turned to Kasumi. "Please prepare the antidote, then call for help."  
  
As Kasumi ran to the kitchen, Kuno went to the front door. Kodachi had just arrived.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Mousse picked up the Nekohanten's phone. "Nekohanten, may I help you?"  
  
"Mousse? This is Kasumi. Kodachi attacked little Ranko, and Kuno is trying to keep her away from the clinic. We need your help."  
  
Mousse hung up the phone. "Lin-lin, Lun-lun, grab your weapons. Shampoo, you too. I'm going ahead to Tofu's clinic, there's trouble. Kodachi attacked Ranko."   
  
As Mousse ran out the door, Shampoo grabbed two bonbori and spoke to Lin-lin and Lun-lun. "Girl who attack little childs is for killing."  
  
*********************************************  
  
"You twisted woman! You DARE to attack an innocent little girl? You will pay for that."  
  
"Why brother dear, you ran away from our fight! And now you protect the hated spawn of that vile seductress Tendo Akane? What could possibly have come over you? You haven't gone and fallen for that nasty mercenary girl, have you?"  
  
"Shut up and fight, woman! This time you have gone too far. I will end this once and for all, and place you where you truly belong."  
  
"Oh, dear. Brother Dear thinks he can defeat me. If I must defeat you to regain my darling Ranma, so be it. ATTACK OF A THOUSAND CLUBS!"  
  
Kuno snarled and kicked his sister's hand, disrupting her attack. 20 or so spiked clubs fell to the ground. He pummeled her mercilessly with kempo attacks as she attempted to back out of his range.  
  
"What, no special attacks? Why brother dear, how mundane of you." Kodachi jumped clear and produced a powder packet. "This should make the battle much more fair."  
  
Kuno retreated from the powder, keeping himself between Kodachi and the clinic. He nearly attacked the person behind him before realizing that it was Kasumi. She wrapped a surgical mask around his face.  
  
"It's not much, but it should help."  
  
The battle now stood two to one. Kasumi blocked the door while Kuno returned to the attack. He circled his sister, then shouted, "Get her, Ranma!"  
  
Kodachi turned, trying to find her darling Ranma nearby. Kuno struck at that moment, focusing his ki, and delivered a devastating blow to his sister's left kidney. She flew across the street and slammed into a wall.  
  
The Black Rose got back to her feet. "So, brother dear, you've learned to work without your weapon. I too have learned some techniques in my time away." She ripped off her mask, revealing two jagged scars below each eye. "I will have my darling Ranma back, whatever the cost. SHADOW DRAGON FORM!"  
  
Kuno jumped back while his sister's shadow curled up and formed into a sinuous, reptilian shape. It enveloped her, following her movements. Kuno found himself losing the battle as the head of the dragon began belching black ki balls at him, forcing him to dodge. He saw one of the balls heading straight for Kasumi, and blocked it. As it hit him, he blacked out.  
  
Kasumi stared down at Kuno. His battle aura flickered and died as he went unconscious, but the black ki remained. She pulled his body into the clinic, out of the line of fire.  
  
Kodachi, with no apparent opponent, began attacking the clinic. Just as she broke down the door frame, clearing enough space for her entry, Kasumi managed to revive Kuno.   
  
"Wretched girl! Prepare to lose! You won't defeat Kuno Tatewaki with the same attack twice!" Kuno charged his fist with ki and punched at his sister. Oddly, his punches had no effect.  
  
"Fool! I've charged you with my own ki. Your punches don't even tickle!" Kodachi cried, delivering a return punch that made Kuno double over in pain.   
  
Kuno grimaced. "Though I may lose this battle, you shall not harm little Ranko again. SHOOTING STAR!" He grabbed Kodachi's waist and charged his legs with ki, carrying his sister back out the door in a ki jump that propelled them both at high speed across the street and into a wall.  
  
Kasumi paled. Kuno wasn't moving, but Kodachi was already getting up. Kasumi's eyes widened as the Black Rose picked her brother up by his shirt, then threw him to the ground like a rag doll.   
  
As Kodachi prepared for another barrage of ki balls, a large spike embedded itself in her shoulder. The Amazons had arrived.  
  
Kodachi attempted to fight the Amazons, but was quickly overwhelmed. Mousse had her pinned down with his flying weapons, while Shampoo and the girls took shots at her with their bonbori.  
  
Kodachi let her dragon form go, forcing the Amazons to back off as the black ki shot outward. It was the break she needed. She screamed, "SHADOW DARKNESS WARP!"  
  
When the black ki had dissipated, Kodachi was gone. The Amazons ran into the clinic just as Ranma and Akane arrived.  
  
************************************************  
  
Tofu and Mousse were watching over Kuno, trying to figure out what had happened to him. Ranko was fine; thankfully, she had her father's constitution. A day or two of bed rest and she would be physically fine. Kuno, on the other hand, had not regained consciousness.  
  
Tofu retried the ki-blocking and ki-enhancing pressure points, to no avail. Mousse's experience with shadow ki was the key to Kuno's revival, if only he could remember the treatment.  
  
Kasumi came over. "Any luck?"  
  
Tofu shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Kasumi my dear. It seems as though the shadow ki is blocking all of Kuno's ki generation on its own."  
  
Mousse spoke up softly. "What was the attack named?"  
  
Kasumi looked at Kuno, fearful of the ki encompassing his body. "'Shadow Dragon Form,' if I remember correctly."  
  
"This is very bad. Shadow ki attacks are from my school of Martial Arts. The most basic form is hidden weapon attacks. These use shadow ki to store the weapons in an alternate dimension until needed. The more powerful attacks require calling another entity into your body, and combining forces for a much more powerful attack. Unfortunately, these are not without risk. If the entity is too powerful, and it wishes to do so, it may override your body. You become an observer as it destroys things indiscriminately. Kuno was hit with Shadow Dragon ki. If he can't shake it off, he may never wake up."  
  
Tofu nodded. "Outside ki influence can be extremely dangerous. He's probably having horrible nightmares as he tries to free himself. Someone should stay with him at all times. If you don't mind, I think it would be better to have him at the Dojo, and I should stay nearby. I'll grab my sleeping bag, if that's alright."  
  
Kasumi nodded. Tofu left, while Mousse carefully placed Kuno on a stretcher. The Tendo family walked home in silence, worrying about their fallen friend.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Nabiki was sitting next to Kuno, watching his face contort in pain. She worried about what her Kuno-chan was dreaming, and what she could do for him. She half-smiled; he really was hers now. His reaction when she kissed him on the cheek had proven it. She reached out, placing her hand on his, holding it and hoping he would realize she was there.  
  
Half an hour later, Tofu arrived for his shift and found Nabiki caught in the flickering aura of shadow ki, her head resting very uncomfortably on Kuno's chest. 


	11. Chapter 10 - The Servants in the Fray

  
*****************************************************  
After the Fall - Chapter 10, The Servants in the Fray  
*****************************************************  
  
Sasuke walked down the streets, his head tilted in shame. He had returned to Fortress Kuno when he heard that Master Kuno had been released from the sanitarium. He was hoping to take up his position as retainer once more.  
  
The Fortress Kuno, however, was a mess. The place had been ransacked, and belongings were missing. A pile of ash in the back indicated that many things, including most of the missing photos and paintings, had been burned. It made no sense. Brigands might have ransacked the house, but to burn the paintings? A rival family might have burned down the house, but just burning certain things while leaving the structure intact?  
  
Deep in thought, Sasuke walked on. He failed to notice the shadowy figure trailing him, until a ribbon wrapped around his waist and he was hauled unceremoniously into a nearby tree.  
  
"Unhand me, you brute! Let me go, I say! Harm one hair on my head, and you will face the wrath of the entire Sarogakure clan!"  
  
"Quiet, wretch! I have orders for you. I wouldn't even have need of you, but that evil mercenary girl has set her dogs after me. I can't afford to operate openly for the moment, disgusting as the thought may be. I must have my revenge on that evil Tendo Akane for seducing my darling Ranma!"   
  
"M-m-m-m-m-m-mistress Kodachi?!?!"  
  
"Yes, Sasuke, it's me. I need your skills. You are trained to work in secret. You can gather my allies and help to dispose of my enemies one at a time."  
  
"B-b-but what about Master Kuno?"  
  
"Brother dear is not in his right mind. He defended the offspring of that evil woman from my righteous revenge. He harmed me, his own dear sister."  
  
"Master Kuno harmed you?" Privately, Sasuke was thinking that this was normal.  
  
"He hurt me. I'll show you." Kodachi began stripping her ninja outfit off, starting with her mask. Sasuke watched her as he hung from the tree, noting that she was much more muscular than she had been the last time the two had met. Soon, she was down to biker shorts and a sports bra.  
  
Sasuke grimaced. Kodachi's face was disfigured, with jagged scars below her eyes. All over her body were bruises large and small.  
  
"That looks painful."  
  
Kodachi slapped him. "It is, you wretch. It will heal. Those Amazons and brother dear must pay for it, however."  
  
"The Amazons?"  
  
"Yes, that stupid blind duck boy actually convinced the Chinese bimbo to marry him, and they brought two teenage sluts back with them to run that restuarant of theirs."  
  
"I see. What am I to do first, Mistress Kodachi?"  
  
"You are to gather reinforcements -- those whose purpose is aligned with ours. They will aid me in my righteous quest to free Ranma and brother dear from the wicked Tendo girl's evil clutches. You will meet me at the end of this week at the Fortress Kuno to plan our next move."  
  
"As you wish, Mistress Kodachi."  
  
Kodachi dropped Sasuke from the tree, then ran off. Her laughter rang through the night as she jumped from building to building.  
  
Sasuke sat rubbing his butt, and contemplating his circumstances. If what Kodachi had said was true, he could find Master Kuno at the Tendo residence. He knew where he was going to go next.  
  
*************************************************  
  
It was almost midnight. Akane was sitting, watching her sister and Kuno. The two hadn't moved since Nabiki had fallen victim to the shadow ki, though occasionally one of them groaned. Akane was worried, but she couldn't touch them for fear that she would be drawn in as well.  
  
She had to go -- nature was calling. "It should be all right. They haven't moved so far."  
  
Akane called out, "hey Ranma, get up here. I gotta use the furo."  
  
Ranma appeared at the window. "Sure, have fun."  
  
"Pervert." She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Kawaiikune." He stuck his tongue out in return. Ranma smiled as Akane walked away, giggling.  
  
As she entered the furo, she heard Ranma yelling. "HEY MOUSSE, TOFU, GET UP HERE! THEY'RE AWAKE!"   
  
By the time Akane got out of the furo, nearly everyone was in Kuno's room. Nabiki and Kuno were being examined by Dr. Tofu and Mousse. Occasionally, Nabiki would giggle as she was poked in a ticklish spot; Kuno appeared, by the redness of his face, to be stifling the same reaction. At long last, the examination was done.  
  
"Okay, you appear to be fine. The shadow ki has left your system. To be safe, I'd like to keep you under observation for the next few days. Kuno, we have a few compresses and herbal packs to help with your wounds." Tofu smiled. "Get some rest."  
  
Mousse was next to speak. "I have some incense recommended by Elder Cologne as well. Let me know when you plan to sleep and I'll set it up."  
  
Nabiki grimaced. "I never thought I'd have anything like that in my room... are you sure it's necessary?"  
  
"If Elder Cologne suggested it, I hope you will take her advice. She really does have your best interests in mind. Though she may want to borrow money at some point in the future."  
  
"Okay then. I'm going to my room. Have to make some phone calls."  
  
Kasumi smiled at Kuno. "I'll go make you some tea."  
  
Mousse, Ranma, and Kuno were left alone in the room. An uncomfortable silence followed, until Ranma cleared his throat. "Ah... Kuno... I gotta say... thank you."  
  
"You are welcome, Ranma-sensei. Though I fear that I was at fault for not being present to protect little Ranko from the start. Is she all right?"  
  
"She'll be okay, though she'll probably be all over you in the morning. She sat in here watching you until she fell asleep. At least she takes after me, sleeps like a log -- I was afraid all the shouting would wake her up."  
  
Kuno smiled. "It is good to know that she was not seriously hurt."  
  
"She's tough, and we're a close family. I never thought I'd say it, but Akane's probably the most loving mother out there."  
  
"Indeed. Mousse, would you mind showing me how to set up the incense? I can prepare it for Nabiki-chan."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Kuno paused outside Nabiki's door. He debated knocking. He thought of just barging in. No, that wasn't a good idea. The wrath of Nabiki towards anyone who caught her changing would be far greater than a simple low orbital kick. He knocked.  
  
Inside her room, Nabiki was finishing the list of her phone calls. Everything was almost in place. Then, she heard a knock on her door. She hated being interrupted when she was working.  
  
She opened the door, ready to berate Mousse for not waiting, but her expression softened. "Kuno-chan... please come in. I'll be right with you." She dialed her last number. "Hello... yes, I am fully aware of the time. However, this is an emergency. I have business for you. I've ordered an all-town watch, specifically concerned with locating Kuno Kodachi and any known associates. I want a full report on all movements. Yes, the usual rate." She hung up. "So, Kuno-chan, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I brought the incense for you; Mousse told me how to prepare it. I also would like to offer you a place in my room. I would not like to see anything happen to you with my sister loose and your family targeted."  
  
"Why, Kuno-chan." Nabiki smiled. "How sweet of you to worry about me." She kissed him on the cheek. "Go back to your room. I'll get my pajamas and a spare bedroll."  
  
Kuno walked out and went downstairs. Kasumi had promised him tea, after all. A few minutes later, Nabiki was waiting in his room.  
  
When Kuno arrived, the bedroll was all ready. "I thank you, Nabiki-chan. Excuse me for one moment." Kuno dimmed the lights, then lit the incense. He lay down in the bedroll on the floor. "You may have the bed; it will be much more comfortable. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Kuno-chan."  
  
An hour later, Nabiki quit trying to get comfortable. She just couldn't sleep. The sounds from Kuno confirmed that he had managed to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.   
  
Nabiki sighed. How *WAS* she going to get to sleep?  
  
Nabiki grabbed the blanket from Kuno's bed, took her own pillow, and curled up next to him. "Good night, Kuno-chan."  
  
  



End file.
